Request for Staff
Requests for Staff (RfS) is the process by which the community decides who will become staff members, who are specially recognized users for a given field. A user either submits his/her own request for staff (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. For record purposes, we will be keeping previous applications on file as reference and for public access in the Archive. Requirements Before submitting a request for staff, users must meet a list of requirements. The requirements are listed below: * The user must have completed at least 25 or more mainspace edits at the time of their submission. * The user must have shown hours practicing the position he has applied for * A maximum of 3 requests can be going at a time unless said otherwise. If there are more than 3, the newest request will be removed even if meeting the other requirements above. If a user submits a request without matching one of these requirements, their submission will be removed immediately. They can re-submit their request at a later date, with an existing admin's permission. Request Process 1. A user submits his request for staff or is nominated by another user. Submit your request by leaving a message detailing why you feel you are qualified for the position and why you would be an asset to the community. Follow your message with your signature. 2. Users in the community will have a week to support, oppose, or remain neutral to a user's request. IPs, or users without accounts are not allowed to vote. 3. After a week, user voting will end. If the request has at least 3 supportive votes, it is qualified for admin voting. If not, the request is denied. 4. If the request is qualified, the admins will have to vote. They will submit their votes anonymously amongst themselves. The request needs a simple majority of the voting admins to be approved. 5. If the majority of the voting admins and community staff support the candidate, an admin will promote the user to a staff member. Support a User by leaving a signature and a reason why you support, and the same for not supporting. Non-constructive posts will be removed. How to vote To vote, simply place one of the four voting templates below the request, along with any existing votes. The voting templates to choose from are "Support", "Oppose", "Neutral", and "Comment". After placing the template, explain why you cast that specific vote. Provide valid reasoning; don't support a user simply because they are your friend or oppose a user because you don't like them. Provide solid and clear reasoning. Keep in mind that you are not only voting on the request, but also trying to persuade the admins to support or oppose the submission. Follow your reasoning with your signature. Voting templates Chat Moderators''' '''Chat Moderators are users who regulate and monitor what is said on chat and are frequently on it. Requests Janitors Janitors are users who keep the Wiki clean by fixing coding errors, spelling and grammar, and keeping the articles on topic. Requests Category:Browse